Goodbye, forever
by Fullmetal Assassin
Summary: Annabeth grieving for a lost friend. One-Shot. May make into a two shot. Rest in peace, Isabel Walker.


**Hey peoples. Thanks for choosing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I plopped down on the plush study chair, my laptop glowing dimly. Recently, the weather was funny. Worse than the time that Zeus' Bolt had gone missing. Almost as bad as the storm that occured when Typhon had broken free. _It's nothing,_ I told myself. _The gods are probably mad about something._ I logged on to the laptop and quickly looked over the beautiful sketches, supports, and designs that I had introduced to the world. New structure designs and supports. Many other things, courtesy of Cabin 6 and Daedalus' laptop. I sifted through the designs, until my eyes hurt and I needed a break. I logged onto my facebook account. Yes, Facebook. Hey, don't blame me, my co-worker suggested it. Anyways, since basic mortal technology was a risk to demigods, we half-bloods did the wise thing- used the names Mr. D had 'suggested'. I was Annie Bell Chase, Percy was Peter Johnson, Thalia was Theresa Gracie, Jason was Jake Gracie, Nico was Nick di Angelio, and Grover Underwood was Greg Underwood.

A bright red pop up was placed on the notification button. I clicked on it. A group invitation. I clicked on it again, and it redirected to the request page. A horrible name was printed as the title, the worst words I could think of- _R.I.P Thalia Grace._ The words burned themselves into my brain. No, no, no! It had to be a different Thalia! But a deep part in my mind told me otherwise. Eyes wide in disbelief, I clicked on the title link. The screen went blank for a moment, and opened up the group. Grover, Percy, and Nico were all members. I looked at the admin box. _Jake Gracie-Jason Grace. Created two weeks ago_. A feeling of sorrow, dread, and denial spread through me. My breathing was irregular, my throat thick, like someone had planted a stage in there. A warm substance was beggining to form in my eyes. I blinked, and realized they were tears.

The next hour was spent on the floor, where tears flowed freely from my eyes, and slid to the hardwood floor. My breathing was off. I sucked in air, like I couldn't get in any air. I was curled up into a fetal position, crying my eyes out. My lungs ached, after a hour of sobbing and hysterics. My only thoughts were _I wasn't there for her. I didn't even know that she died. While she died, I was doodling. _My breathing was ragged. I felt so guilty. But, no one had told me. Nobady had told me she had died. The guilt and sorrow was replaced by anger. I got to my feet and stumbled slightly. My head hurt somewhat from crying. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Mist began pouring out from the top. I jerked the blinds open hastily and reached in my pocket. I pulled out a drachma and threw it in the mist. No clang to signal it had landed on the tiles. It had dissapeared. Just like Thalia. My sorrow and anger grewslightly. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason Grace, Camp Half-Blood." I chanted. Sure enough, an image of Jason had shimmered into existence. "JASON!" I screamed.

He jumped and whirled, his sword whipping out, almost cutting the connection. I glared at him. "Annabeth? What's up?" My anger peaked and rose. How _dare_ he just ask 'What's up' two weeks after his sister died. He hadn't even told me!

"Would you like to explain why I was unaware of Thalia's death until now?" I asked. His eyes widened considerably. Good.

"I-I sent you the group invite-"

"I DON'T CARE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE MOMENT SHE DIED?" Jason looked pained, but I didn't care.

"Because, none of us could stand to tell you and watch you break down." His speech was slow, like he was talking to a child.

"You think I'm weak? That I couldn't hold?"

"She was your best friend. So no. Annabeth, I'm sorry. But she had to go." The next question was the hardest for me to ask. I didn't want to know, but I needed to.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did she die?" I choked on the word _die._ It felt so bad, the fact that I was accepting her death.

"She was out with the Hunters, tracking down Echidna. Echidna summoned a monster, and..." Jason stopped. His lip was quivering, his eyes shining. I nodded, and cut the connection. My breathing was heavy. I heard a small female voice, barely a whisper, in my mind. _I'll be waiting for you._

The voice belonged to Thalia.

**Thank you for choosing this story. I'm sorry if it was so cheesy, but I needed to do it. All of that, up till the part with the IM(I used the phone and just asked about it). At my old school, my friend's sister passed away, due to lieukemia. I was crying for a hour, hyperventillating, sobbing whatever. I cried as I wrote this. My chest feels heavy. She barely made it to ten years old. She never got her sixteenth birthday. She never graduated from elementary school, never got to get her confirmation, never got married. Never got to do any of that. She never made it. She's never coming back, never smiling or laughing on this earth again. I never knew her well, but now I wish I did. I never even said a word to her. When she died and had a service for it, I wasn't there. I was in the Carribeans. I woke up the next day, and lightning was hitting the ocean, thunder so loud you'd think it was in the room. Now I know why the weather was like that. She had died. She was supposed to go to grade five this year. She was a strong fighter. She had such a bright future. And now she'll never get to live it. And I wasn't there. Not even there for her sister. **

**Isabel, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I will never forget you, not once. Please say hi to my grandfather. I never knew. But now I do. And now it's too late. Happy Birthday, Isabel Walker. _Ave atque vale._ Farewell.**

** People, for those who want to stop cancer and leukemia, review. Strike out against cancer. Donate to funds. I can't bear to watch anymore die. Please, for those who have their own cancer story, tell me on a review. Do it for a cause, and so all know your own story. I need to go now, to grieve. Thank you.**

** Kristen.**

**Isabel's date of death- July 22.**

**Isabel's birthday- October 29**

**the day I found out-October 29**

**Goodbye forever, Isabel.**


End file.
